


4 AM

by Zighana



Category: Claws (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash-Fiction, Gen, Grief, One-Shot, Rejection, Unrequited Love, meant to be a smut but here we are, one-sided, self-restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: Roller sees an unexpected visitor in the dead of night.





	4 AM

4 AM

Roller awoke to a sharp pounding on the door. He shoots up awake, hand reflectively grabbing for his gun but finding a pacifier taking its place. Flicking on the switch, he rifles through his dresser until he finds what he’s looking for and walks towards the door.

It’s three in the morning, about to be four. There’s no reason for anyone to be at his door this late. 

Olga and Roller have been sleeping in separate bedrooms for the past month; despite Olga’s infatuation, she does prefer her own space and that works out for Roller who wants his own privacy. Could it be Olga…?

“Roller. Open the door. Please.”

Desna?

Tucking the gun into his silk pajama pants, he opens the door and is greeted with an…interesting sight.

Desna, panting, eyes streaked with tears and ruining her mascara, her hair in a ponytail that’s falling apart. She looks at him with a look he knows all too well.

Betrayal.

Within an hour, Roller has been given the play-by-play of what went down; he’s debating whether he should choke her to death or tell her “I told you so.” 

He does neither. Desna twists her nails into the fabric of her skirt, wrinkling it. He stops her.

“You were right about Dr. Gregory. You were right.” She admits. He hums.

“So,” he starts.

“What now?”

What happened next was a blur; Desna clashed her lips against his and he swears he tastes alcohol. Hands, hands that once tried to hold everything together with precision fumble with the simple knot of his pants. She’s kissing him now, licking and nipping at every inch of flesh she could reach. 

Roller finds himself on his back, staring up at her as she rocks her hips against his, still struggling with the knot.

There she is, on top of him, ready to fuck, just like he fantasized. He’d been lusting after her ever since she left him for Dr. Gregory, he still loved her and is still in love with her. She’s served to him on a silver platter and this might be the last time he’ll savor it. Sliding his hands from her thighs to her hips, he holds her still. Thumbs stroking her, he says,

“D. Stop.” 

She does, looking down in confusion.

“Don’t you want me?” She asks. 

“I do.” He responds. “Oh, God I do. But not now. Not like this.” He nudges her to move. Desna dismounts, lying beside him.

“I feel so…stupid.” She says in a shuddering breath. Without a second word, she grabs her purse and she’s gone.

He sits there, rubbing the spot she once lied in. Memories play back in his mind, ones of happier times with he and Desna, ones where they made love, where they laughed, where he held her in his arms and felt like her protector. 

He inhales her perfume and bites the loss in his throat.

“I tried to warn you about him. He was never good for you, D. And, neither was I.”


End file.
